The Time Machine
by Aikawa Fuuko
Summary: One day Yanagi-chan (me!) meets a genie in the bottle named Keiichi and she gets one wish (damn, only one!). She wished to have a time machine to remove the X characters from one place and time to another. Chap 1: toying with a 14-year-old Sei-chan!


A/N: I know, I'm suck at humor fics…but…oh well, just want to play around with them a bit…

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns their characters. I'm just toying with them like any of you.

_~* ~ The Time Machine ~* ~_

_Chapter 1: Genie in the Bottle._

7:59 a.m.

"I'm going to work. See you later, dear!"

"Mm…hmm…" A sleepy voice mumbling lazily could be heard from inside a locked room. She was clearly ignoring her father.

Her father sighed…"She always oversleeps in holidays."…and went downstairs, out of the house, going to work.

The sound of keys locking the doors could be heard.

The sound of the clock tickling could also be heard…

_Tik__ tak.__ Tik tak. Tik tak…_

8:00 a.m.

Silence.

_BWAM_.

The door of the locked room lately slammed open and a girl burst out.

"Thank Gods! Finally he's out!" Yanagi-chan rushed in a room upstairs and started her computer. The poor girl couldn't wait any longer to see her Sei-chan's piccies again. Her eyes scanned through the mess on the desk while waiting for the computer to finish uploading: sweets, cookies, chocolate, Cokes, milk bottle…Wait a sec! Milk bottle?? Weird, she didn't remember buying milk…Oh well, maybe mom bought it. Yanagi-chan shrugged, reached out and opened the milk bottle.

Immediately, smoke rose from inside the bottle, soon covered the whole room. People were coughing badly. Yes, _people_! Inside the smoke, there was another's shadow other than Yanagi-chan's. She gasped. He was tall, had blond hair, a too familiar over-genki smile…

"K-K-K-Kei-ichi???" Now that she was dreaming again. Seeing an anime character in her house, that was too much…maybe she'd eaten too much chocolate last night…

Keiichi: You know me? Oh well, that doesn't really matter…*speaks in a business-like voice* …Ahem, thanks for freeing me from that freaking bottle (and anything but a milk bottle!!). So to express my gratefulness to you, please make one wish!"

Gods, now that was it! Keiichi as a genie in the bottle! Yanagi-chan shrugged. If she was dreaming, then she should as well enjoy it at least. After all it was Keiichi…

Yanagi-chan: How come you were in that bottle? Who stuffed you there?

Keiichi: *mutters in a very OOC way* If I knew who the hell did this, that person was dead! Came home from school one day and just…'whoops', there I was! They told me I was employed by the Genie Corporation…

Yanagi-chan: Oh. Maybe the Dragons had something to do with it. They've been messing up around a lot, haven't they?

Keiichi: Who?

Yanagi-chan: Oh, never mind. So, one wish? Anything?

Keiichi: Yup. Anything. *suddenly notices her computer is on and saw a wallpaper of 15-year-old, 25-year-old, and 34-year-old Sei-chan* WHAT? Isn't that guy the one who I saw going after Sumeragi-san everywhere? Why do you have his picture on your computer? Wait, who are you? Why do you know me and know him as well? Are you also a friend of Shirou-kun's?

Yanagi-chan: *still thinking and pays no attention to Keiichi* Not really…Err…one wish…

Keiichi: *still poking at the computer screen* Hey, how interesting! You also got the pictures when he was young! He looked nice, didn't he? *pokes at the TB Sei-chan* You are comparing him to his younger selves?

Yanagi-chan: YES! That's it!

Keiichi: What?

Yanagi-chan: Sei-chan as a kid! I'm missing a 5-year-old Seishirou here! Let's see, I also wanna see 5-year-old Kamui-chan, Fuuma-chan, Subaru-chan, Arashi-chan…Ahhh!! Kawaii!!! *dreamy eyes*

Keiichi: Umm…excuse me? What is it about Shirou-kun and his friends here?

Yanagi-chan: *still blabbering* …and a mature Fuuma, a beautiful grown-up Arashi, a handsome middle-aged Subaru, a 25-year-old Kamui…Err, no, Kamui is dead…

Keiichi: WHAT?? WHO'S DEAD???

Yanagi-chan: Uh, never mind…Okay, so my wish is…*looks wistfully at her Sei-chan wallpaper again and sighs*…to have the power to control time and space in X, to move characters to whichever place and time I want to! Bwahahahaha!!

Keiichi: Uh, okay, though I don't understand much what you're saying… (What is X anyway?) *writes something to a paper and puts it in the bottle lately, it disappears* *smiles cheerfully* Your wish is my command! *a 'whoops', and something appears on Keiichi's hand* Here, try it!

Yanagi-chan: A software??

Keiichi: Yup. The latest version of The Time Machine program. They say it's a quite popular program in the genies' world. People seem to request it a lot, especially young girls like you…Hmm, strange…

Yanagi-chan: *mutters* They're also fan girls! *installs it to her PC* Okay, here we go! 'Instruction: Just type when and where the people you want to remove are _here_…' Okay, here. '…Then type when and where you want those people to be _here.' Here, okay. Pretty easy, isn't it? Oh, it also requires a DVD or VCD of the characters…No problem! *takes out her X DVDs*_

Keiichi: Hey, why is Shirou-kun on the cover of that DVD? He looks scary…

Yanagi-chan: Oh, just ignore it! Hmm, let's see…who's first? Sei-chan of course! Err, a young Seishirou first…Wait, I don't know his home address! Oh, okay…

_From: *Place: The Sakurazukamori's house, __Kanazawa_, ___Japan__, Asia, Earth _

_ *__Time: 10:00 a.m__, __17th March, 1979_(just a random pick!)

_To: *Place: Wherever Sakurazuka Seishirou and Sumeragi Subaru are fighting and the Seals are watching_

_ *Time: 1999 (whenever they're doing afore-mentioned activities)_

Keiichi: *had flopped down at a seat next to her, staring at the changing screen with interest* Do you have a crush on that 'Sei-chan' or something?

Yanagi-chan: Maybe…

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

10:00 a.m, 17th March, 1979.

The Sakurazukamori's house, Kanazawa, Japan, Asia, Earth.

14-year-old Seishirou: *sitting under a sakura, reading a book named 'The Art of Seducing People by The Stunning Beauty of the Sakurazukamori-s' – written by Sakurazuka Hikari – 9th Sakurazukamori*

Setsuka: *hovering over her son, playing with his hair, his shirt, stuff…*

Unidentified Screeching Voice (USV): Ooh! He's so handsome!!

Setsuka: Who the hell is that? *uses a spell to track down the voice, but it's bounced back*

Unidentified Genki Voice (UGV): This program has a protecting device to protect users from possible dangerous resistance of the characters, you know!

USV: Great! Here we go, Sei-chan!

14-year-old Seishirou: *looks up from his book* What?

*A bright light engulfs the garden*

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Tokyo, 1999.

Some place where Seishirou and Subaru are fighting and the Seals are watching.

Subaru: I'll kill you today!

Seishirou: Hmm, let me see…I think that's the one hundred and eighty-fourth time you say that sentence! Err, no, maybe it's the one hundred and eighty-seventh time…Damn, I lost track of it!

Everyone except for Seishirou and Subaru: …--.--;;

*Bright light flashes from the sky*

Setsuka: Whoops! *Seishirou swiftly caught her in his arms*

Seishirou: *blinks* Mother?

Subaru: Ack! *14-year-old Seishirou landed right on top of him*

Sorata: *says excitedly* She's hot!

Arashi: *smacks him*

Yuzuriha: *squeals* Who is that guy? He's hot!

Subaru: *gasps when he realizes a 14-year-old Seishirou is on top of him*

14-year-old Seishirou: *stands up, looks around and sighs, then calls out to Setsuka* Mother! The end of the world is still 20 years ahead! You don't need to start training me this soon! Though I didn't know you could create such hot guys in your maboroshi like this…*glances at Subaru and Kamui*

Seishirou: Oh. He's me, isn't he?

Setsuka: *still holding on tightly to Seishirou* Yes…*dreamy eyes* You're much more handsome when you're older, Sei-kun…

All the Seals: *blink* He's the young Sakurazukamori?

Kamui: *considers running in to drag Subaru out of the young Seishirou, but before he could move, 14-year-old Seishirou had started walking towards Subaru*

Seishirou: *smirks* He's really me...

14-year-old Seishirou: *…goes pass Subaru and comes up to the stunned Kamui*

Everyone: *stares in tenseness*

14-year-old Seishirou: You're cute! *leans forwards and kisses Kamui*

Everyone: *stares in silence*

USV: OH MY GOD!! SEI-CHAN!! KAMUI-CHAN…

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A/N: Uh, I know it's kinda ridiculous…but I can't resist the urge to throw in a 14-year-old Seishirou! Who do you want me to throw in 1999 as well? 13-year-old Arashi? 30-year-old Yuzuriha? 45-year-old Fuuma? Oh, just review and tell me, ne?


End file.
